Hunger Games and the Olympians
by MeteorSmashStories
Summary: After plenty of battling, Percy and Annabeth-of course-must go on another quest. Apollo has a very powerful daughter, and she, too, has just gone through a war. However she lives in the future, so Percy and Annabeth will have to time travel back and forth. They can bring only their memories. Well, and their clothes, of course. Can they handle this task, or will it be too much?
1. A New Adventure

I can't stop thinking about the war.

I seem unharmed from it, which is weird, because I'm not. In the Titan War, I was fighting monsters. A few weeks ago, there were other demigods that probably wanted to drive a spear into me.

During breakfast, Chiron asks for me to follow him. Well, the best I can hope for is that it means I gained a week of dishes to do. Chiron's grim expression probably means worse.

"Please, Percy, would you wait in the Big House while I get Annabeth?" Asks Chiron. I nod, then head over to the Big House, but definitely not before grabbing a donut.

What, did you expect me to be all completely sad and gloomy? Come on, you know that no Seaweed Brain in this world would ever be a pessimist. Besides, blue frosting with sprinkles tastes so freaking good.

When Annabeth gets there with Chiron, we sit at a big table.

"So," Starts Chiron. "I know how you must feel. You're still recovering from the war." He points at the window. "So are we. But an even greater threat looms upon us. The ancient sky master, Ouranos, wishes greatly to return. He believes he will get his chance. The future of Western Civilization rests upon the daughter of Apollo. She is very strong, and she could save us all. But she doesn't live here, and she is a mess."

Annabeth, as usual, is the first to ask questions. "We're does she live, and what do you mean by 'mess'?"

Chiron nods. "She has been through a war recently, too. However, it wasn't her first time fighting, and she suffers from post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD."

"How'd she get it?" Annabeth asks, cutting Chiron off.

Chiron sighs. "I was just about to explain that. Her country is quite cruel. She was forced to kill, and the nightmares still live inside of her. Her friend has perhaps suffered worse. He was tortured, and he, too, has been put through such a killing tournament. They both will probably never recover, but they know what is right. If you can bring them here, Ouranos will never be able to rise. We will not need to endure another war."

I shake my head. "What kind of messed up, demented country sends people to a slaughtering match? That's insane! Da-"

"Percy!" Exclaims Chiron. " No need to get creative with words, I understand it is absurd. The country is called Panem. You will not find it anywhere on Earth if you look now."

"What?" Asks Annabeth. "How the heck do we find a non-existent country?"

"Easy." Answers Chiron. "Launch you about a century into the future. Hmm, perhaps not that simple. It can be done, though!"

Annabeth and I stare at eachother. Real funny. Time traveling.

"Yup. Okay, I-"

"Say no more, Percy. The gods can do it. But it will take all of their combined power. By the time the mission is complete, they will have enough power to bring you back. It's dangerous. You may not come back alive. But do you really want another war?"

Annabeth shakes her head, and I give a thumbs down.

"Then I ask you two. Do you accept the quest?"


	2. Accepting The Quest

I Immediately want to scream no. I was just through a whole freaking war! I need a break. Somebody else can do it, some sucker who's got nothing better to do.

But I have to. I'm the strongest demigod of the century. I've done things that Heracles hasn't done. Besides, if it's the fate of the gods we're talking about, there's no way I can turn it down. It wouldn't be right.

"Sure. I accept the quest." I tell Chiron.

Annabeth nods. "Me too."

Chiron expresses a sad smile. "I'm sorry." He tells us. "This couldn't be any worse for you two. I realize that the weight on your shoulders must be heavier than holding the sky sometimes. But I'm glad you realized that it's a necessity. We will leave in about an hour."

"Wait, if they just went through a war, what do we do? Go up to her and say, 'Hi! We're half ultra powerful God children, and so are you! Come on, you have to protect us from one of the most strongest gods ever! It'll be fun!'" I shout.

"No, but thank you for pointing that out, Percy. It would be very dumb indeed. No, I'll be sending you to a time where this girl is just about to enter the death tournament. She will be in District 12, the last of the 12 districts. The districts are poor, and they must offer a boy and girl each year to join in the death tournament, known as the Hunger Games. Percy, you will be District 4's tribute. District 4 is a fishing district and a career district, meaning you train until you are chosen for the Games. Then, the careers normally team up with eachother. Career districts are: 1, 2, and 4. Annabeth, you will be a tribute for District 3. They are the technology district. In the Games, make sure you team up with the girl and her friend. Their names are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. And don't let them discover that they are demigods until after the games."

Annabeth asks another question. Hopefully her last, or else we'll be here all day. "Can they know we're demigods?"

Not a bad question.

Chiron replies, "Yes, and no. You can show them your powers, but not in full force. Percy, you can make someone spill. Annabeth, try not to go ultra super genius, but do share your wonderful plans. They will keep you alive. And don't show anyone else directly, either. The entire country will watch you. Oh, and before you ask, Annabeth, the boy is the son of Hermes."

We nod. "Okay, well, I'm ready to go when you guys are." I tell them.

"Let's get going, then." Says Chiron.


	3. Warping

I still have time to say no. About two minutes. Then, the gods will teleport me to the future.

"Don't bring anything with you," Explains Chiron. "No magic weapons, no belongings, nothing."

I start taking my shirt off. "No!" Says Chiron. "Keep your clothes on, please."

I nod. "Good, so it's not like in Terminator where they have to take everything off in order to time travel. Hopefully that means no Terminators in the future, right?"

Chiron groans. "No, there are no Terminators in the future, Percy. Don't worry."

Good. Although, being a Terminator does look a tiny bit cool.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's do this." Says Annabeth, rolling her eyes and smiling. Then she kisses me. "It can't take that long."

"Yes. Only a few weeks." Chiron adds. "Good luck, you two. Try not to die."

That worries me. "Why? Are we actually dead if we die?"

Chiron shakes his head. "No, thank the gods. But you will be heavily injured, a few bones will be broken, you will go in a coma for about a week, and it will take about a month to recover. Infirmary for three weeks, then in bed for two. Then, of course, you'll let the rest of the injuries heal."

"So, don't die." I repeat.

"You'll have to go very soon. If you don't wish to do this, you can still say no." Explains Chiron.

He's right, I could. I just battled in a war, recovered from amnesia, and now I'm about to do this. It would make sense to say no. Part of me thinks that that sounds like a really good idea.

But that's only a small part.

Because the other part knows that Annabeth will agree to go, no matter what. I can't be separated from her. Never again in my whole life. Also, if she died in the future, it'll be my fault if she's crippled. I wouldn't be there to protect her.

"No. I'm going." I tell the centaur. He nods.

"Annabeth, you're going first. You will be sent to District 3 on the day of the Reaping, and you will be picked. You'll see Percy again in the Capitol."

She nods, then turns to me and kisses me full on the lips.

"See you in a bit." She says. She smiles, a mischievous smile. "Seaweed Brain."

I smile, too. I pretend to pull seaweed from my head. "See you, Wise Girl."

I pull her in for one last hug, and kiss her head. When I get to the future, I'll have to wait about another day to see her.

Then she goes, and just like that, she's gone.

We wait a few minutes, then Chiron tells me it's my turn.

Just before I go, he starts speaking. "Percy. Protect Annabeth and the other two. Katniss and Peeta. Win the games, all four of you. I will be watching over her the whole time. Good luck."

And with that, I felt myself go.

And then I wake up.


	4. Reaping Day for a Stranger

Normally, beds are the most comfortable place on Earth. Sometimes they feel like the only comfortable place.

Not this bed! It feels like crap. A scratchy blanket. An old mattress with about half the foam in it to keep it cozy. Rips everywhere in the small pillow.

I open my eyes and get up, and realize that maybe an extra 30 minutes of sleep isn't that bad.

When I get up again, I lookout the nearest and only window. It's almost noon. Chiron said I have to attend the Reaping. The people probably would drag me there if I didn't go.

I go, still in my Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans shorts. If other kids are fancy, so what. I'm cool.

I pass the sea on my way, and the fisherman are reeling the last fish in. Some of them look about 14 years old. They'll be attending the Reaping, too.

I bend down and dip my hand in the water. It gives me a sense of warmth. It makes me feel stronger, more energized. It clears my skin of all cuts and bruises.

When I get to this crappy place's public square, there's already a bunch of kids there. The last few arrive, then an elderly, well dressed man speaks into a microphone.

"Greetings, children and citizens of District 4! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, before we pick the Tributes to compete in the 74th Hunger Games, I would like to give a brief history of our country's journey."

He talks a bit about how, in penance for our uprising, the 12 Districts have to give a boy and a girl up, blah blah blah. I already know who is going in. Me.

After a bunch of useless blabbering, the man finally goes over to a bowl and grabs a piece of paper. When he opens it, he announces a name, "Gretna Winecoser."

A girl walks up to the stage, bawling her eyes out. Her face is red. She isn't hiding any feelings, you can tell.

Then the man walks to a different bowl. He plucks a name. I start walking forwards before he calls the name. My name. "Perseus Jackson."

Dammit. They used my whole name. Why couldn't... Eh, whatever, it doesn't matter.

I don't cry. I know what I'm here to do.

When I get up, the man tells me to shake hands with the girl, Gretna. Her eyes are very puffy, and her nose is running.

"Um, you have a little..." I draw a squiggly line under my nose. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Did I say something wrong?

The man shouts, "These are District 4's Tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!"

Then we are instantly put into a big train.


	5. The Train Ride

Gretna comes up to me on the train. "Are you a Career?"

Being a Career is the only way to explain my strength.

"Yeah. I'm a Career."

She nods. "Me, too. But I was going to go into the arena next year. I'm not ready."

Oh, boy. What should I say? I'm going into the arena. I'm going to live, whether I lose or win. Now I have to tell this girl that she'll be okay, and she will actually die if she loses. The problem? She won't win. That daughter of Apollo will. And her friend, of course. And hopefully Annabeth and I.

I have to think of something good to say.

"Hey. The odds aren't in anyone's favor. If you lose, don't think negative. Find a way to let everyone know you're okay. Your death, if it happens, will be on camera. You can send a message to your family. Say in the interview that if you lose, you'll be fine. Because you will. You're safe, in a way. You can't be tortured. The worst case scenario is that you die. Nothing else can happen. So don't worry. It isn't as bad as it seems."

She nods. She's still frowning. Hopefully I helped. "Don't worry. If you and I are the last two, I'll die for you. I'm fine."

I ask one of the Capitol helpers if I could watch the Reapings in each District.

In District 1, two kids named Marvel and Glimmer, obviously Careers, are picked. They both grin. They're determined, you can tell.

District 2 scares me. The girl smiles. Her name is Clove. She's probably thinking how to kill everyone right now. Too bad I'm not there. I'd tell her to get dressed up as a dead person, pretend to die, and later come up and freak everyone out.

Yeah, on second thought, that's a crappy idea.

The boy is what worries me. He's so crazy strong, he looks like he lifts every single day. You can tell he's been training like crazy since he was a little kid. He willingly goes into the Games.

In District 3, the boy appears to be weak. But there's that glint in his eye, the same one Annabeth gets sometimes. It means his gears are turning.

Annabeth shoes no sign of work. She walks right up, her hair blowing in the wind. She looks awesome. She, too, kept her Camp Half Blood shirt on.

Huh. So I'm not stupid, and it was a good idea.

No, that's not right. I'm stupid, but I had a good idea.

Uh... Whatever.

I know how my Reaping went, so I don't watch it.

In Five, the boy makes no impression. He's weak and thin, and he's crying. He won't win.

The girl is weak too, but she grins, and her eyes give off a mischievous feeling. She's up to something, I'll have to watch out for her.

Districts 6,7,8,9, and 10 aren't very interesting either. A ton of underfed, weeping children.

But the girl from 11 leaves a mark. She's only 12, really young. I was that age when I was claimed, and I was so confused, and so scared. She has to feel like living crap.

The boy from 11 is also really strong. He's tall, quiet, and intimidating. He'll be a challenge.

And last, I watch 12. That daughter of Apollo, Katniss, isn't picked. A twelve year old girl named Primrose Everdeen gets picked. Katniss volunteers for her. She hugs her. The girl, screaming, starts crying and shouting Katniss' name.

The boy, that son of Hermes, Peeta, is picked. He's got a stocky build, and he seems well fed. Katniss wasn't well fed, but she looked much better than many of the other Tributes. Peeta seems frightened, but he doesn't speak, cry, or shout. Katniss, while volunteering, shouts and shoves the Peacekeepers.

I turn off the TV and dive into my bed.

'Goodnight, Annabeth,' I think. 'I love you.'


	6. Chariot Ride

The next morning, I arrive in the Capitol as I wake up. When I look out the window, there's a large lake, and I can feel myself fill up with energy.

The gods must somehow still exist in the future. There would be no other explanation for my powers. That's enough to give a demigod hope-the fact that your parent is watching out for you.

Annabeth, I realize, got here maybe 20 minutes ago, and she probably just stopped. She must be annoying the boy from 3 with tons of architecture stuff. He must be thinking, "Gods, get me out of her!"

Or maybe not. Maybe he's a nerd, too. You never know.

Although I'd be fine listening to her talk, I like doing anything with her. She can make me happy by looking at me.

I'll have to remember that in the Arena.

On the streets, thousands of people are screaming, so excited to see the Tributes that'll die within a few weeks. They're more crazy than Octavian.

Well... Okay, maybe they're both equal. Octavian was insane.

My escort, the elderly man, has disappeared. My mentor, a guy named Finnick Odair, comes to greet me.

"Percy Jackson," I tell him when he asks for my name.

"Come on, Jackson. Time to enter the Capitol."

It's a really cool place, as long as you like huge buildings, fancy stuff, crazy looking people who get plastic surgery to look like freaks, tons of neon colors, and fountains. Some of it's really cool, some of it is kinda dumb looking.

"Now, first, you'll go to your stylist. Tonight's the chariot ride where the Tributes are 'introduced.' The prep team and stylist will make you look real handsome for this event. Don't fight them, they know what they're doing. These kinds of things will get you sponsors, which will keep you alive."

I nod.

"Trust me." Finnick says. "I've been in the games, and I've won. I'm trying to help you."

I do trust him. He seems like a pretty cool guy. He reminds me a little bit of Luke, before I found out he worked for Cronus. He was really cool.

The prep team is made up of a few Capitol people who obviously think that the only thing that makes someone a human is to look like a shining star of handsomeness.

"So." I start. I can't think of what to say, though, so I kinda sound like some really weird kid who fell asleep during History class, and he's all like, 'What'd I miss?'

But then a question just pops into my noggin, surprisingly not a bad one.

"How will I be dressed for the chariot ride?"

One of them laughs. "Your stylist will take care of you. We're here to get you ready!"

They strip me naked, which is extremely awkward. They wax off over half of my arm and leg hair, leaving a tiny, tiny bit. They trim my eyebrows, cutting off any parts that stick out.

Then they try to cut my hair.

That isn't happening. My hair is crazy, it's like waves during a storm-all over the place. Tons of little spikes poking here and there, bits hanging onto my forehead, bits kinda curled just a tiny bit.

'No, thanks." I tell the one with the scissors.

They look at me as if I had mushrooms growing out of my nostrils.

"Sorry, but I don't want my hair cut. I like it as it is."

One of the prep members frowns and says, "But it's all-"

"Messy?" I finish. "Yeah, I know." I have to give them a good reason to believe me.

"It sends a message that says, 'I'm kinda dumb, in a way, but I'm cute and innocent.' It's kinda lovable. Isn't that what people want? Someone lovable?"

They nod. "Good point," One says.

I don't know why I don't want my hair cut. I just... Don't want to look like a soldier or something, with a buzz cut. I'd rather have people think about me as some bed head kid with a Seaweed Brain.

I get, like, 3 showers, each time the prep team uses different soaps and conditioners.

After about 2 hours of prepping, my skin feels soft and warm. My hair is real nice, and I just look super cool.

The prep team leaves, and my stylist comes in.

She smiles. "Hello. I'm Nutia, your stylist."

What kind of name is Nutia?! I'd expect an elephant at the zoo to have that kind of name.

"Uh, hi."

Real short.

She nods. "So, I have a plan for the chariot ride."

She shows me my outfit. Black shorts, with some dark grey designs. The material is the same as the material in swim suits.

The shirt is made of the same material. It's a cobalt colored shirt, with a similar dark grey pattern on the shoulders and a trident on the front. Awesome.

"The girl has a matching dress." She tells me.

"Why does this feel like a swimming outfit?" I ask. She looks at me funny.

I remember that I'm supposed to be fairly poor, with not as many luxuries as I would normally. I need a good excuse for knowing what trunks feel like.

"We had a few dor some of the workers back in 4" I tell her.

Come on, that's reasonable enough!

She nods. "During the chariot ride, you will be wet, almost like you just went swimming."

"Won't it be cold?" I ask. It won't bother me, I can just change the temparature of the water. It's Gretna that I'm worried about . It would be unfair for her to get hypothermia before the games.

"We will use nice, warm water. No worries."

We have ten minutes to talk to the other Tributes before we get on our chariots.

I'm in my swim outfit. It fits perfectly, and it's really comfortable.

I immediately go to find Annabeth at her chariot.

Annabeth is wearing a dress that looks like real silver, and when she turns, it shines blue. It looks like real electricity is running up and down her body. She looks beautiful.

When she sees me, she hugs me immediately. I kiss her on the forehead and smile.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

She smiles. "The architecture here is awesome! Everything was obviously planned out, built to look fancy, modern, and beautiful all at the same time!"

I laugh. "Not that, silly! Them!"

I look at the demigods from 12, Katniss and Peeta.

She nods, and squeezes my hand as we walk over together.

Annabeth begins to speak. "Hi. I'm Annabeth, I'm from Manha-Uh... District 3. I saw how you volunteered for your sister, Katniss. I'm sorry."

Katniss nods. Peeta looks at me. "Uh, I'm Perseus. Uh, I... Um, call me Percy. I'm from District 4."

"Are you a Career?" Asks Katniss.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. I don't know about these other Career tributes. Sure, they seem strong, but they also seem way too overconfident. And happy to kill. Uh, based on the Reaping."

"Look," Says Annabeth. "We don't have the time to talk now, but maybe during training tomorrow, we could talk, kinda get to know eachother. Sound cool?"

They nod. "Sure," Answers Peeta. Katniss remains quiet.

As we go away, I say, "You're definitely better at introducing yourself than I am."

Annabeth smiles. "By a mile. You just say, 'Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson!'"

I grin at her. "See ya later, Annabeth." She hugs me, then keeps going.

I smile and get on my chariot. Gretna is to my right.

Our stylists come up. "You ready?" They ask.

I smile. "Fire away." I'm in a good mood, and it's about to get better.

A warm spray of water hits both Gretna and I, and it feels like I just stepped into a hot tub. Relief fills my body.

"The best part about this," Gretna's stylist explains, "Is that. This water will stay warm, and so you guys will stay wet and stay warm and toasty."

The horses begin to move. 'Hey, guys.' I think.

 _Holy crap, lord! We haven't seen a son of Poseidon in too long! But we've heard of you. You're Perseus Jackson. Your Pegasus Blackjack gold so many stories to so many horses._

I smile and look around. People are cheering. And all of a sudden, everyone screams.

I look behind me. The Tributes from 12 are on fire.


	7. Arriving at the Training Center

Well, they're off to a good start. No doubt they'll get at least a few sponsors. They're on fire! And they aren't being roasted! I look pretty cool, but to see a kid who's burning alive but isn't actually doing anything? That's something you don't see everyday.

Well, unless you know Leo.

I have to survive, too. If Annabeth and I die, those two will still win, but we won't bring them back with us. We'll have failed our mission, and Ouranos will invade.

'More water,' I think. Water flows up my legs and Gretna's legs, and again we're drenched. I order some water to trail behind us.

Some people point at us. The entire audience is mainly focused on the daughter of Apollo. The rest are focused on either me or the other Tributes. Mostly Katniss and I.

Suddenly I order a large blast of water. "Hold on," I tell Gretna. 'Hey, would you mind kinda doing a quick wheely?' I kindly ask the horses. They kick their front legs in the air, and another blast of water forms around us. More of the audience is looking at us now. Most of them still stare at Katniss and Peeta.

When we get to the Training Center, I find the kids from 12.

"Nice outfits. I have a friend who would be pretty crazy over 'em."

Peeta grins. "Thanks. Yours was cool, too. How'd you make the water blast like that?"

I shrugged. "I have my ways. How about I tell you sometime tomorrow? We can talk, joke around a little. Get to be friends. I don't think it would be good to go completely alone in the arena."

Katniss looks around. "Where's your friend, that girl from 3?"

I scan the room. When I find her, I smile and wave. She waves back, then comes over to join our little group.

"Hey," Says Annabeth. She looks at me. "Man, nice job, Seaweed Brain! You really went out there and went all or nothing."

"What do you even mean? What's that supposed to translate to?"

Annabeth laughs. "Nothing, Seaweed Brain. Nice swimsuit."

"Yeah." I say. "Nice power outlet dress."

She smirks. "Just wait. I bet the interviews will be interesting.

"Uh, do you guys know eachother? Aren't you from different parts of Panem?" The 12 Tributes ask.

Annabeth just shrugs. "We kinda got to know each other. I found out he's a real seaweed brain-"

"And that I'm awesome!" I interrupt.

"Sure, and I'm Santa." Replies Annabeth.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Seriously, though," Insists Peeta. "How do you two know each other?"

'Please let me talk' I think as I open my mouth to speak.

"She used to live in my District. Her family lived next to ours for years. We became friends. Eventually I started to like her, and we started dating. They were moved to District 3. The Capitol decided that they weren't fishers, so they moved them to a District where they'd use their brains to make stuff for the Capitol. That was 2 years ago."

Katniss looks down. "Sorry you guys were separated. Too bad you're in the Arena together."

Peeta seems a little uneasy. He looks at Katniss, and I swear, his cheeks go the slightest bit red. Maybe this kid has a love story up his sleeves as well.

Annabeth kissed me next to my ear. She whispered, "I was going to say something just like that, Percy. Nice job."

The Tributes are all brought to the Training center, where we'll be staying for the next few days. It's massive. Not as big as the Empire State Building, but roughly the same size. Maybe about a story or two smaller.

Annabeth stares. "That is some good architecture."


	8. The First Night

I step in the elevator. Gretna went in the elevator early, so she's already in our District's room. I stopped to talk earlier, so I'm late.

On the elevator with me is Annabeth and Cato, the big guy from District 2.

Annabeth starts talking. I'm not listening. I'm playing with my sleeve. I look around, and press button 2 for Cato's floor. Then 3 for Annabeth's floor, then 4 for my floor.

"Percy!" Shouts Annabeth. "Are you listening?"

I look up. "Wha? Oh." I shake my head. "Nope, not at all, really."

Cato looks at me. "What's his problem?"

Annabeth sighs. "He's got ADHD and Dyslexia."

Cato looks at the number pad on the elevator. "Is that why he clicked 1, 5, and 11 on the elevator?"

Hey, no wonder the 2 looks so funky!

"Uh, sorry. Hey, you're Cato, right? District 2?"

He grins. It's not like the grins of all of my friends at camp, mischievous and playful. His is intimidating and boastful.

"I'm gonna win this. You, you're a Career, right? I'm thinking about having you with me. You had a sweet ride. I liked it better than 12. The girl. I don't like her."

Katniss. The daughter of Apollo, the one that I'm supposed to save.

"We're at you're floor, Cato." Annabeth tells him.

Cato steps off. "Too bad you have a disorder, Percy."

"Dude, my ADHD is what's gonna bring you down," I mumble.

Annabeth looks pretty satisfied. "That poor guy just put himself on the best Demigod's 'I really want to kill you' list. The other people on that list are Cronus, Gaea, Ouranos, and a couple of nasty losers back home."

I laugh. "I'm not surprised that so far, most of the people on that list are either dead because of you, or waiting to die in the near future. Because of you."

"I'm telling you, I'm the best!" Exclaims Annabeth.

I look outside. "If he knew who I really was, he'd back off."

Annabeth puts her hand on my shoulder. "He'll find out in a few days."

"Hey, your stop," I tell her, then pull her in for a hug. "See you at training tomorrow, Wise Girl."

I get off at stop 4.

The place is so cool. Turquoise wallpaper everywhere, with a silver floor. There's a table in the dining room, a TV in the corner, then a hallway with a ton of rooms.

"Hey." Says Finnick, my mentor.

I jump, but then relax. "Hi."

He leads me to my room. Same turquoise wall, but on the floor is a grey carpet with red dots everywhere, like a dusty Dalmatian that just played paintball or something.

In the corner of the room is a door that leads to a really nice bathroom. The shower has, like, maybe 80 different buttons with words on them.

Well, great. Just what I needed. Words and numbers.

I go to take a shower. I can't read a thing, so I think, screw it, and press something random. Burning hot water cannons out and hits me in the face. I change the temparature, but not after getting boiling water up my nose. I like the showers back in the 21st century better.

I then put on some jeans and my orange Camp Half Blood shirt. I'm surprised it's nice and folded, and it doesn't smell at all. Someone must have washed it.

"Feelin' good?" Asks Finnick.

"Good? I'm feeling great!" I reply.

"That's good," He says. "We'll have dinner, then I'll talk to you a bit about training, which starts tomorrow. I think you should go to bed early, since you have to wake up early tomorrow. Just a suggestion. Hey, but don't go eating and watching old Hunger Games all night. You'll be exhausted tomorrow and won't learn anything.

I smile. "Sounds good. When's dinner?"

"Right now."

"Good!" I sigh with relief. "Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

Dinner is great. There's shrimp, calamari, scallops, you name it, on a plate in the middle of the table. Around it are some veggies, chocolate covered strawberries, a melon, stuff like that. It's a huge feast.

I get some seafood, melon, and a berry and start eating. I don't know if it's cruel for me to eat seafood, kinda like it's cruel for a king to eat his servants or something. You know, since I'm the son of Poseidon and I kinda rule them.

I take two servings of food, and by the time I'm done, I'm almost too full. I haven't eaten like this for a very, very long time. Not even Camp has these kinds of meals.

I go to my room after dinner to rest, and I end up replaying movie scenes in my head. Finnick walks into the door just as Luke Skywalker starts fighting Darth Vader, and suddenly the movie turns off.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"I wanna talk to you. About training. You've talked to some of the Tributes. What do you feel like you want to do?"

"There are a few kids that I want to team up with."

"Like?" Finnick asks.

"Annabeth, District 3." I suggest. Of course I'm teaming with her. It's like saying, 'Hey, would you rather spontaneously combust or get a million dollars?' You'd pick the million dollars, duh!

"She is a tough fighter. Anyone can tell. She's got stuff up her sleeve, too. I can tell. You sure you trust her?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Really? Make sure it's safe. What if she's planning on killing you?"

"She's never going to kill me." I assure him.

"Percy, make sure. Don't take any chances. She's got something planned. What if it-"

"She's my girlfriend," I interrupt.

He stares at me. "How?"

"She used to live in District 4. She was my neighbor, and my friend. Then we started dating. And then her whole family had to move to another District because they weren't good fishers, but they were really smart. We were separated."

"Oh. Sorry." Says Finnick.

"No, it's cool." I tell him. He doesn't know what is really going on.

We talk a bit about what training will be like, then eventually I doze off and my mentor leaves my room.

I start dreaming.

 **I haven't uploaded in sooo long, hope some people who read the story when it was new are reading this.**

 **Speaking of the story, I have, like, almost a thousand views or something! Never thought that it would get this crazy famous. Can't even imagine how many people will have seen this story when it's done.**


	9. Nightmares

"Percy!" A familiar voice shouts. "Percy, can you hear me?"

I look around, and see a friendly face, with acne, a wispy beard, and curly hair. I looks down to see some pretty hairy legs and hooves.

"Grover!" I shout.

He grins. "Chiron told me about the quest. I didn't expect the empathy link to work, since you're in the future."

"Yeah," I smile. "Didn't even think of that."

"So how is the quest going? Good luck so far?" Quizzes Grover.

"Well, considering I'm about to be thrown into an arena where kids participate in a death lottery, and all I can think about is Mentos and Tootsie Roll Pops, I'd say it's doing pretty good."

He laughs, and says, "Not what I meant. Those two Demigods, you meet them yet?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Cool." Grover exclaims. Someone in the distance calls his name, and I get the feeling it's Mr. D.

Grover looks at me. "Hey, um, I gotta-"

"I get it. Go, man. Good luck." I interrupt.

He smiles. "Thanks, you too. You need it more than I do."

My dream shifts, and suddenly a large kid is looming over me, holding a deadly sharp spear. A knife is at my throat.

I try to move my hand, but nothing works, not even my voice.

When the kid opens his mouth to talk, his voice doesn't sound normal. You'd expect a fifteen year old dude to sound like, well, a fifteen year old dude.

This guy sounds like a choking boar, if they could talk. His voice is dark, and extremely evil. A chill runs down my spine, even though I'm dreaming. The voice scares me more than Kronos.

"Silly Demigod! You shall never stop me. I could kill an entire species before you would even inflict any significant damage to a Minotaur. Give up, fool! Give up and join me, or die a horrible, slow, painful death!"

The kid's eyes go completely black, then they go normal again, except his irises are blood red and his pupils are so small, I can barely even see them. He looks so insane. To add to the madness, he grins a crazy grin, and stabs my chest.

I look down to see blood flowing out of a hole in my chest, trickling down, staining my shirt. I look up, and suddenly I'm at camp. But all the buildings are reduced to rubble, and everything is on fire.

The horrible, cruel voice speaks again. "Give up, little hero, or you will live a nightmare worse than this."

I wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. My shirt and blanket are soaked. Even my hair is wet, what's normally wavy, messy hair is now flat against my forehead. I also just realize that I'm whispering.

"God dammit. What the heck was that?" I mutter.

Gretna opens the door, asking, "What the hell is going on? You screamed."

"Like a girl?" I ask.

"Like someone getting stabbed." She tells me.

I did. In my dream, I died, to a kid. Just like so many other Tributes will soon.


	10. First Day Of Training

At breakfast, Finnick stares at me. Not for a few minutes, but for, like, 30 minutes. He isn't eating, drinking, or talking. His coffee is untouched, so is his fork, plate, food, heck, even the table itself!

Finally I get so confused. "What are you staring at?"

"You," He answers in a dull voice.

I laugh nervously. "Why?"

"Last night, you were screaming. It was so loud, and full of fear. What did you dream about?"

I drop my fork. Does he know? How can he tell I had a nightmare? I mean, I guess he has experience with dreams due to the fact that he's a victor. Still...

"I dreamt about the games. I got killed." I lie. It isn't a full lie. I did die to a kid with a weapon, so I'm guessing that was inspired from the Hunger Games. I don't dare tell them about Grover Underwood or the terrifying voice, though.

I have to talk to Annabeth. She's the only other Demigod that knows she's a Demigod. We both have experience with dreams like these.

Later, Finnick talks to me about training. "So you're really into that girl, Annabeth? Anyone else?"

"Yeah, the 12 Tributes." I tell him.

He doesn't say anything, just nods and stares.

"Tell you what," He exclaims out of nowhere. "Talk to all of them. Get to know everyone and become friends, first of all, because you'll trust each other more, second, it makes you look good. I know their mentor, Haymitch, and he's probably already developed a good plan. Talk a little bit with the Careers, since you are a Career. Not too much. Later, tell me what you know, and we'll decide whether or not we want to keep talking with them. Can you remember all of this?"

I nod, saying, "I was going to do a lot of it anyways."

My stylists let me get ready on my own, so I shower, comb my hair, and, believe it or not, there's a massage chair, so I obviously have to use it.

When I go to my bed, all I'm wearing is a pair of white boxers. An outfit is on my bed. It's a black collared shirt with blue designs on the shoulders. On the back of the shirt is a rectangle the size of an iPad. Wonder what that's for. There's also dark grey cargo pants. Nothing special.

I head down 15 minutes before ten, and ten is when we need to be at the Training Room.

In the elevator, Gretna and I stand spread out in awkward silence. I'm not sure if I really like her. She seems cold and distant, and pessimistic. But arrogant, too, and I just don't like her personality.

When we get there, the only Tributes not there are Katniss and Peeta. They get there, and the Capitol lady starts talking as people put a large "4" on my back on the large rectangle. So that's what it's supposed to be for.

The woman says that there'll be experts at each station, and we can go to whatever station we want. She also says no violence or combat with the other Tributes. The Gamemakers are there to train with us, nobody else.

They let us go, and the fun begins.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I shout. She turns around and scans the room, trying to find me. When she spots me, she grins and runs to me.

We hug and I say, "I had a dream. I also talked to Grover-"

"What dream?" She asks instantly. "And what did Grover say?"

When I tell her about the dream, she nods and frowns. "A voice? I heard it too, in my dream."

"What was your dream?" I ask her.

"Oh, it was bad. Tons of dead kids in Camp shirts, just laying everywhere. I saw myself, and someone else. He was smiling, and talking in the same voice that you described. He said, 'You will never survive. Die now, and suffer less pain.' Then, in my dream, that person grabbed my head and twisted it so quickly, with so much strength. I heard a loud snap, and as my body collapsed to the ground, he shouted, 'Foolish Demigod, Athena would be so dissapointed.' It sounds dumb, but Percy, it was damn freaky."

I shake my head. "No, Annabeth, it's not weird. But somebody's behind this."

"We can't worry right now. Let's go find those Demigods." She says, and I agree with her as we go around, looking for them.

When we find them, Peeta grins. "So, the water trick. Wanna explain?"

We shake hands, then I start explaining.

"We set up a plan, my stylists and I. I was gonna be drenched in my swim suit. I snuck this little water hose devise onto the carriage, since being wet isn't exciting enough."

It's a lie, of course, but it's better than telling them that I'm the son of Poseidon. Then I'd have to tell them who they are the children of. Too weird. Plus Chiron said not to.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over to the sword-training arena. Wanna join me?" I ask.

The Tributes from 12 nod. Annabeth kisses me, but shakes her head. "I'll be at the throwing knives range. Meet you at the edible plants section?"

I give a thumbs up, and we head off.

At the sword training arena, I see Marvel, the boy from 1. He seems strong. He swings furiously at some wooden statues, even cuts right through one and chops it's head off.

I go up to the trainer, and he smiles and pipes in his ridiculous Capitol accent, "Hello, uh..." He looks at his list. "Perseus Jackson!"

"Hey, uh, call me Percy. I don't like going by my full name."

"Sorry. Would you like to train with an expert, or a mechanical dummy?"

"Dummy, please. Maybe I'll see the expert later."

We get to the dummies, and as I set some of them up, Katniss actually speaks.

"Why don't you like going by your full name, Perseus? What's wrong with it?"

I smile. I never really tell this story. I have to change it a tiny but, but I'll tell them the real story after the games. "My mom named me Perseus after one of my cousins. I have a lot of cousins in my District, and a lot of them end up in pretty bad shape. But Perseus, he had good luck and he ended up pretty happy. My mom named me after him because of his good luck."

"So? That's nothing to be ashamed about." Katniss remarks.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, nobody, none of my friends or family call me Perseus. Everyone calls me Percy. Only, like, bullies and jerks and people like that call me Percy. Or creepy people, like Stalkers. When people call me Perseus, I feel like they're one of the punks or jerks. There, got the dummies set up."

We take turns fighting. I let them go first, and Katniss picks up a sword that she immediately puts down. She grabs a different sword, a smaller one, obviously trying to find the best one for her. None of them will be great for me, since Riptide is the only sword that I'm comfortable with.

The dummies all have swords, but they're probably those training swords that don't cut you but are meant to look real.

She starts fighting, and I immediately find out that swords aren't her thing. She can swing a sword fine, but she doesn't really fight well. Can't really explain it.

She gets tagged a few times, and 'Injures' one dummy out of five and 'Kills' two dummies out of five.

Peeta's next, and he's better at the swords. He deflects a hit that, if he was in a real fight, would cut him right through the kidneys. He injures two out of five and kills two dummies out of five.

And suddenly it's my turn. I pick the sword closest to Riptide in size and weight, and although it isn't perfect, it'll do.

The dummies start to attack.

One comes in from the left, and I deflect the sword. It tries to jab me from the left, but I move to the side and hit the dummy in the chest with the flat side of my sword. It staggers backwards, stunned, and another dummy charges at my right. It attempts to hit me around the neck, and I knock the sword out of its hand and slice it on the side. The one I stunned earlier attacks me, but it moves with a limp, and keeps one hand on it's chest. _Man, this is a really realistic training,_ I think, and slice it's shoulder. The next two attack at the same time, and I knock them into each other then, when they're distracted, slice both of them in their backs and they fall to the ground. The last dummy runs to me and swings it's sword quickly. I deflect it each time, then duck and deliver a hard blow to the thighs.

All five of the dummies are killed, and I wasn't tagged once.

I notice that all of the Careers are staring at me, nodding their approval. I look back at my Demigod Tributes, Katniss and Peeta, and they're both staring at me, shocked.

We head to the edible plants section, and on the way, the Careers come up to me.

Katniss looks to me, and I say, "Keep going, I'll meet you there in a minute." Her and Peeta nod, then head off.

"Dude, you're really good with a sword!" Says Marvel, smiling.

Cato grins and says, "Yeah. Where'd you find out how to do that?"

"Training." I reply, not knowing how training is for Careers, because I don't actually live in Panem.

"We should practice together tomorrow. At least one station." Suggests Clove, the girl from 2. I nod, smiling.

"Sounds cool. How about tridents or spears?" They all nod, agreeing.

I run over to the edible plants section.

"You okay?" Asks Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries here." I assure her.

I pretty much flunk the edible plants test, with a score of 64%. Peeta got 71%, Annabeth got 91%, and Katniss got an awesome A+ 100%. Annabeth was kinda bummed, thinking she could do better. She probably got an A+ all the time in school. She got over it immediately, though. All of us asked Katniss where she learned all that. She just shrugged, blushing.

"I dunno. My dad, I guess." Her dad... Apollo? What would he know about edible plants? Maybe medical herbs, but... Huh. Gonna have to ask him one day. Hopefully he doesn't make a haiku about it. That would be painful to listen to.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. We do some basic physical training, like warm up exercises, mountain climbing, basic parkour. It's the end of the day that got interesting.

I was alone with Peeta when suddenly he confessed something pretty big.

"Hey, could you keep a secret?" He asked me suddenly. When I shrugged and said sure, he looked around to make sure we were alone, then started talking.

"I really, really like Katniss." He says.

"Well, duh. You hang out with her and talk to her nonstop." I say, but he shakes his head.

"No, that was Haymitch's idea. I like her a lot, though, ever since I was five." He admits.

"Are you gonna tell her!" I ask.

"Yeah, but at the interviews. I don't want her to know yet. She'll probably think it's a show. She thinks I'm trying to trick her into liking me so that I can kill her. It isn't like that." He says.

"Holy crap. Okay man, what do you want, advise?"

"Well, now that you mention it, maybe a little."

I laugh. "It just kinda happens. My dad and Annabeth's mom don't like each other, so at first we had this really weird rocky friendship. We kinda go used to each other. She started to look more beautiful, and I don't know if that's because I was starting to really like her or what. But yeah, at one point I just liked her so much, and we kissed underwater. I guess that's kinda when we started dating. Anyways, if you really like her, it just happens. I think she'll probably end up liking you back. But, you know,just let it happen. You're good with words, so, I dunno. Look, I'm not amazing with this stuff."

He snorts. "Yeah, sure. Annabeth is head over heels for you. She loves you to death, man. Don't tell me you aren't good at loving."

"Like I said, let it happen."

The girls came in then, and Annabeth smiled. "We gotta go, Seaweed Brain." She hugged me, then got closer, and closer. An we kissed, a long kiss on the lips. Peeta looked at me, like, 'See?'

"Alright, everyone to your rooms!" Shouts a gamemaker. "Hey, you two, what are you doing?" The guy points at us, and Annabeth moves backwards and laughs. I can't help but laugh, too.

"Not funny! To your rooms, kids!" The guy shouts again, and we can't stop laughing when he gets so mad that his whole face, even his ears, turn pink from anger and frustration.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt him. "Yeah, yeah, ya grinch. We're going, man." We laugh again, and Annabeth doesn't let go of my hand until we're at her floor, and she hugs me one last time. "Night, Percy."

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, Wise Girl."

She smirks. "Well, duh. Love you, too, Seaweed Brain."


	11. A New Day

**You guys will love this. I have an epic idea for either the end or the sequel. What, you didn't expect a sequel? This story would be too long if there wasn't a sequel.**

 **Anyways, you'll love this idea. I'm still planning it, so I'm not sure how it will play out. But you guys will like it.**

"Hey, how was training?" Asks Finnick when I get back.

I shrug, then go to my room. Finnick follows me.

I crash into my bed, and Finnick is right there, behind me. "Well? Training?"

"It was fine. Easy."

"Easy?" He asks.

I shrug again. I just realize how wiped out I am.

"How were the Careers?"

"They seemed to like my skill."

"What happened to make them like you?"

"The kids from 12 had practiced sword fighting on the dummies, so I tried. She got okay scores, he was a little better. I killed all five and didn't get tagged once. The sword wasn't even well balanced, either."

Finnick grins. "Your weapon is a sword, huh? From what you said, I'll bet you're good."

I snort. "Good? I'm really, really good at sword fighting. Not to brag."

"C'mon, dinner's being served."

I don't have a big appetite. I eat what Finnick puts on my plate, then go to my room and shower.

I start doing random push-ups, and then drink something, then crash. A very uneventful evening.

A kid is standing in front of me. Someone I've never met. He's staring at me, with a dagger in his hand.

"Kill me." He says. I'm gripping a large sword in my hand. But I can't just kill this kid. I shake my head.

The kid lurches forward, flinging blood and spit out of his mouth and chest, where a large knife blade is sticking through. The blade retracts, and the kid crumbles to his knees.

Behind him, his killer stares, his upper lip twitching, his eyes red and crazy. He looks up at me.

"Idiot. Stupid Demigod. Die now, rather than later. Give up now. Perhaps I'll spare her." Explains a cold, deadly voice. The same one from last night's dream.

Annabeth is in someone else's hands, a knife at her throat.

"No." I whisper, but suddenly I collapse through the floor, just as I hear Annabeth scream.

I fall in an endless pit, slowly bleeding to death.

I wake up, sweating again. My hands are shaking, grabbing the blanket. My heart is beating so hard, I'm surprised it didn't beak my ribs yet.

I sigh. It's another shitty dream, I lay down and go back to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I am pretty hungry. I didn't eat a lot last night, so my stomach is screaming for some chocolate chip muffins. Yeah.

Sadly there aren't any chocolate chip muffins. Not sadly, there is something better.

Someone serves me a glass of fresh orange juice, a mug of hot chocolate with froth on the top, a plate with fluffy pancakes covered in melted butter, and an omelet. I'd say a pretty epic breakfast.

Without even thinking about it, I save a tasty part of my meal. At camp we would save some of our meal and burn it as an offering to the gods.

"What are you saving that part for, the Easter Bunny?" Finnick asks me. I stare at the food that I saved. Like I said, I hadn't even realized I did it. I just did.

"No."

I still want to offer so e of my meal to my Dad and the other Olympians. Kinda a weird thing, but they're protecting me. Some reward is nice. I would want it if I was Zeus.

I bring my late to my room to eat, then sneak around and find some matches. I light a small fore inside a bowl. Don't question it. Bowls were meant for more than noodles.

When I burn the breakfast, it disappears instantly, giving me proof that the gods received my offering.

I take a nice, long shower. I get dressed in the outfit laid out for me, the thingy with the "4" stitched in the back, and head down to the basement where I will spend yet another day training.


End file.
